The invention relates to a wind deflector for installation in a front area of a vehicle roof, in particular between a windshield and a roof cutout, comprising a wind deflector body which extends in a direction of extension transversely to a direction of travel, a lifting device, with which the wind deflector body is movable between a position retracted into the vehicle roof and a position extended out of the vehicle roof and projecting beyond a contour of the upper side of the vehicle roof and thus deflecting wind, wherein the lifting device has at least one lifting unit with a mounting base and a lifting arm which is mounted with a lifting arm bearing for pivoting about a first pivot axis relative to the mounting base and which engages on the wind deflector body at an end located opposite the lifting arm bearing.
Wind deflectors of this type are known from the state of the art, for example EP 0 895 889 A1.
With this known solution the object is, however, to achieve a reliable movability of the wind deflector body with devices which are as mechanically simple as possible.